


tell me about him

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, tell me about him," Mary asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me about him

"So, tell me about him," Mary asks, tapping Dean's shoulder.  
Dean momentarily looks at her, then his glance shifts down, to the table with a mapped surface.

The map somehow takes his mind back, to the road so far. What he can tell? Easy as it seems, the question grows bigger every second Dean thinks of it.

He remembers everything too well to skip a detail. Their first real meeting at Bobby's, and Cas showing his powers, hardly bothering to explain what was happening. The warrior of the Lord, mysterious, straight to the point, and ruthless. Demanding some respect.

Their first conversations, Dean recalls, rather look like each of them talking to themselves. Too far, too different, too proud to actually listen — even in spite of genuine curiosity they both feel. Dean remembers being treated as a naughty child and treating Cas as a child by himself. A baby in a trenchcoat, like he once said. Now it seems all that happened ages ago.

Dean's memory suddenly races forward, to the first time he touched Cas — not accidentally, in a fight, but on purpose — back in '78. He carries unconscious Cas to the hotel room, holds him against the chest as tight as probably Cas had been holding him on the way back from Hell. At some moment Dean's chin touches Cas's hair, and he is startled by the feeling it brings: so warm, so human. Later, when Dean cleans dried blood from the pale, lifeless face, he senses it again, reluctantly asking himself why it feels so normal, so right just to be sitting beside an angel and worrying if he'd be all right.

It doesn't start with the touches, though. With meeting glances maybe, or the words they finally said — and the words they didn't. It's none of importance now, and they both know it. Dean has no idea how to explain that, and he is happy he'd never been asked to.

It's now all about 'with'. Hunting, driving, laughing, sleeping and waking up — with Cas always being nearby. And whatever is next on the road for all of them, for the whole world, Dean is sure this one thing will never change. The best thing that happened to him.

There is still no answer to Mary's question, and Dean frowns. He doesn't feel like telling someone. Anyone.

"Mom," he says, "you'll see yourself."


End file.
